Mike Wilson
'Mike Wilson'Surname revealed in the credits to Episode 4. appears alongside Chad Michaels, an acquaintance of his, in Episode 4 of Life is Strange 2. Mike and Chad both act as minor antagonists after discovering Sean Diaz had parked on their property. Personality Although originally appearing confrontational, aggressively asking "Who is it?" to Chad upon the duo finding Sean and belittling Sean about not seeing the signs about their property when he parked there, it is clear he is far less hostile than his partner Chad. Unlike his partner, he doesn't seem to have racist opinions, or at least he isn't open about them. Chad taunts Sean by speaking Spanish and then attempts to force Sean to start speaking Spanish as well, clearly due to the fact Sean is part Mexican. After a few tries, whether successful or not from Chad, Mike tells him they've had their fun and to just let Sean leave. Although Mike becomes more sympathetic of Sean after finding Daniel's toys in his bag and the conversation continues, he takes a back seat to let Chad do most of the talking, only adding in the odd plea to just let Sean leave. Depending on if Sean agrees to sing a song in Spanish at Chad's request, Mike acts in varied ways. If Sean does agree, Mike becomes more uncomfortable as the song goes on, pleading Chad to just leave him be; once Sean has finished, Mike silently stands by as Chad tells him to clear off. However, if Sean had refused or annoyed Chad before he asked, Chad will aggressively beat and kick Sean on the ground; upon the first punch, Mike voices his disapproval. After standing by telling Chad to stop without any success, Mike pulls Chad away to protect Sean and hurries Sean back to his car. In the latter situation, Mike chucks Sean's bag in the car for him and gives him directions back to the highway, begging Sean to "forget this ever happened". Appearance Mike is a lanky man with brown, straight hair with bangs framing his face. He wears dirty blue overalls over a red shirt and black laced boots, one of which has his pant leg tucked in. Episode Four - "Faith" After finding Sean on his and Chad's property, a confrontation begins. Mike is against harming Sean and unsuccessfully tries to reason with Chad. When Chad starts beating up Sean (if Sean refuses to sing or annoys Chad), Mike takes this as the last straw and stops Chad's violent actions. He then helps Sean escape due to a storm approaching them in the distance. Relationships Friends * Chad Michaels - Gallery Screenshots Chad Michaels & Mile Wilson 01.png|Mike and Chad confronting Sean outside of his car ("Faith"). Mike Wilson S2E4 01.png|Mike briefly questioning Chad's request to take Sean's backpack ("Faith"). Mike Wilson S2E4 02.png|Mike attempting to calm Chad down ("Faith"). References Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 4: Faith Characters Category:Episode 4: Faith Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 2) Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Antagonists